


沙文先生  1

by KeYin



Category: Hetalia：Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeYin/pseuds/KeYin
Summary: 为O的平等地位抗争的老王，以及奉行沙文主义的A们





	沙文先生  1

**Author's Note:**

> 更改了世界观和标记方式，只借用abo的设定

巴斯顿酒店周围全是特警，最奢华的娱乐休闲中心此刻成了一座没了生气的危楼，进出的只有政府高官和刑警部队。  
参议长帕斯卡的死亡震惊了以Alpha为主体的顶端社会。他肥胖的身体布满了直径九毫米的枪眼，暗红色的伤痕黏住高定衬衫，原本被用来寻欢作乐的香槟倾泻在地板上，与腥臭相得益彰。  
伊万戴着口罩和手套进了豪华套房，瘫在沙发上的帕斯卡静静地睡在血/泊中。调查人员在房间里做着无用的搜索，行为想要搬空整个房间。  
伊万弯腰，举着手电在死尸的身上寻找凶手的蛛丝马迹。他从帕斯卡松开的皮带上捻起一根黑色长发，放到鼻尖轻嗅。 他的脸上浮现出鄙夷的神色。  
瞬时瞳孔骤缩，青筋凸起，体内迅速穿过一种兴奋的电流。稍纵即逝的快感让伊万恋恋不舍。  
原来道貌岸然的参议长帕斯卡也是个好色之徒。可惜对方是一只野猫，而以帕斯卡的能力无法驯服。  
伊万扭了扭脖子，对着忙碌的警员们拍手，一双双充满血丝的眼睛集中在他身上。  
“收队。”  
＊＊＊＊＊  
自《Omega平等保护法》通过以来，市郊的O集聚地并没有太大改变。经济状况比通过之前的确是好了些许，但相对的贫穷，疾病，以及来自少数人的歧视似乎是这里常年不变的景致。  
王耀让司机把车停在距离Omega聚落一条街的巷口，带着助理王春燕下车。  
这是一块不小的地盘，西边的空地是十几年前打算用来修写字楼的，这一片区的Omega希望能够借此改善经济，由于上级的种种借口和推脱，到现在也只是一块空地。  
王耀点燃一根烟，夹在指间，火星忽明忽暗，他微微张口，将肺泡里的云雾吐出，眯眼看着它消散在空气里。  
“我从十六岁来到这里，直到二十五岁去了信息处工作才离开。”王耀望着成片的低矮房屋，唇角牵扯起的弧度刻画出无底的悲哀和愤懑。  
王春燕眨了眨眼，开口无言，最终选择了沉默。  
千年来的野蛮的等级制度决定了她的地位，Beta们虽然不能像A一样嚣张跋扈，却也完全不用像O一样卑躬屈膝。他们的数量和作用决定了他们能在很大程度上与A平起平坐。在文明高度发达的今天，人类经过演变，ABO们除了性别以外已经没有区别，但是压迫的基因还没有被剔除。Omaga在配%对期被Alpha随意挑选标记，虽然现在已经没有这种残忍的现象，并且有法律条文对他们的权益进行保护，然而社会对他们看法似乎变化不大。  
“《Omega平等保护法》已经是一步飞跃，不过现在看来还是一纸空谈。”王耀把燃了半截的烟头丢在地上，用鞋跟踩灭。王春燕抬头仰视身边的男人。在星光下，他是那么高大。  
的确，能力无关性别。王耀如果不是O，那他现在绝对不会还苟且在一个小小的信息处。  
“您和柯克兰议员的努力，是值得肯定的。”王春燕还年轻，她找不出得体的语言来宽慰心情复杂的王耀。  
王耀低头看着她，抬手轻抚她柔软的发顶：“谢谢你。”  
其实王耀笑起来很好看的，为什么不多笑呢？王春燕撅起嘴，挠了挠头。  
＊＊＊＊＊  
王耀和王春燕还穿着制服，两人一前一后地走在小巷子里，这一带并不混乱，却很凄凉。这里的最低年龄是十六岁。每一个孩子在出生后都会被录入性别信息，如果是A或者B，那么就拥有正常成长的权利。如果是O，那么到了十六岁，就要被送到城市的Omega集聚区，在那里完成以后的人生，并等待被A挑选。被抛弃的O通常很难找到维持生计的活路，在这里过着贫苦的生活，膝下无儿无女的老人们，只能靠年轻的O赡养。  
王春燕看着周围的少年们眼里几近绝望和眼神，她轻蹙柳眉，唇瓣抿起，心口一阵绞痛，加快了脚步扯住王耀的衣袖。王耀放慢了脚步。他知道王春燕心里会想些什么，于是他反手握住了她的柔荑。  
“别太担心，现在的状况已经好了很多了，不会再有一些毫无人性的A来这里寻欢作乐，”王耀笑了笑，语气好似云淡风轻，王春燕知道这些来之不易，却不知道是如何来之不易。“毕竟那样是会被判死刑的。”  
王春燕抖了一下。  
“性别平等可不是随口一说。”王耀拉着她拐进一个小道。王春燕往他身边靠了靠，尽管天气还未转冷，可她后背发寒。未合上大门的房间里有电视机屏幕在闪烁，主持人面无表情地播报参议长帕斯卡的死亡。  
王春燕不自觉地放慢脚步往电视机那里看了一眼。王耀用了点力道把她强行拉过来，转头温柔地斥责：  
“别耽误了正经事。”  
亚瑟带着人来这一片地区排查。明明离案发地点隔了十万八千里，却成了重点检查区域。而施号发令的刑警队长伊万是个强势且不讲道理的家伙，所有欺压强占Omega的Alpha中，不论手段和数量，伊万都是人中翘楚。  
不平等和歧视，通过伊万的手段得到了完美体现。  
亚瑟正焦头烂额，王耀迎面而来。他像看到救世主一般冲过去抱住他。  
“耀，伊万那家伙……”他摊开手正要抱怨那个魔鬼。  
王耀挑眉，竖起食指放在唇边以示噤声。  
王春燕上前把整理好的资料递给亚瑟，并解释：“王先生和我已经对这片区域的信息进行了彻底排查，完全不会有行凶的迹象。加之这里和巴斯顿酒店完全是两个方向……”  
亚瑟抬手打断，点头道：“我从来就不觉得这里会有凶手。”顺手把文件夹还给王春燕。  
“差不多结束了。”亚瑟捏了捏眉心，一把揽住王耀的肩，侧头咬住他的耳垂低声道：“去我那里喝一杯吧。”  
王耀一把推开他，重新理了理头发，冷剜他一眼。亚瑟扁了扁嘴，招手让司机送王春燕回去。 ＊＊＊＊＊  
亚瑟本来是想把王耀带到自己家里去的，然而中途王耀想起自己把U盘落在了办公室，于是亚瑟只好按捺住不耐烦掉头回去。  
王耀下车之前让亚瑟在车里等他。按开电梯的时候，门口立着一道颀长的身影。  
“伊万队长。”王耀看到他那双冰冷的紫色眼瞳就头皮发麻。他没和伊万对视，只瞄了他一眼，不咸不淡地打了个招呼。  
伊万眉眼含笑，王耀眼里一闪而过的惊慌在转身时藏起，站在了伊万右边。他希望电梯门最好是出了故障，永远不要关上。  
“砰。”  
他们分享着稀薄而浑浊的空气。  
王耀办公室所在的12楼电梯出了故障。王耀在心里咬牙切齿，他今晚是没办法回办公室的了。重要的文件和骇人的刑警队长迫使他想要逃离这个四平方米的电梯间，然而故障却堪堪断了他一切逃脱的路。  
“真是不幸。”伊万扯了扯嘴角，抬头看着电梯上升，停在了21楼。  
“先去我的办公室休息吧？”魔鬼在邀约。  
王耀想摇头，然而下一刻自己的身体就完全不受控制，被高大的金发男人打横抱起被送进了宽敞的办公室。  
“伊万局长……”王耀被他推倒在办公桌上，而那个俄国男人正粗鲁地撕%扯自己的衣衫。王耀的手在他的后背靠上桌面的那一刻就被领带捆绑，伊万剥夺了他所有反抗的权利。  
肌理分明的胸腹在霓虹的照射下起伏，这样的景色对于一个兴奋的A来说无疑是迷人的。  
伊万俯身，双臂撑在王耀肩旁。他喘着粗气，声音沙哑：“你怎么这样放心站在我旁边……？”  
想要占有的借口蛮横无理。  
王耀在他将粗暴的吻落在自己锁骨处的那一刻闭上了眼睛。  
“亚瑟还在楼下等我。”王耀冷声道。  
伊万并没有停下动作，留恋万分地在王耀胸口＊摩＊挲，甚至伸出舌头舔舐玫红色的尖端。王耀的喉咙不禁呜咽出一声低沉的呻吟。“瞧，明明你喜欢。”伊万歪着头无辜地看着眼神狠厉的王耀。  
“《性别权利法》第三条……A必须在结婚条件下……”  
“并且在配偶同意的情况下标记。”伊万不耐烦地接了下去，松开绑在对方手腕上的领带，替王耀系好扣子。  
王耀披上外套冲出门外。  
他咬紧牙关，像是对谁发脾气一般用拳头砸亮了电梯按钮。只要伊万没有标记他，那么无论伊万对自己做出何种过分的事情，他都只能当做无事发生。  
至少在现在这种社会情况下，他只能忍气吞声。  
亚瑟靠在车门旁边点烟，听到皮鞋急促的踢踏声，他皱眉抬头：“怎么这么晚才下来？”王耀吸了一口气，揉了把脸，打开车门钻进去，又狠狠关了门。  
“快走，我要洗澡！”  
他恨不得立刻把伊万的味道洗得干干净净！


End file.
